This invention relates in general to the malting industry and, in particular, to germination floor systems used in malt plants.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to germination floor assemblies having pivotally mounted tray assemblies movable between a horizontal grain germination position to an approximate upright orientation to provide access for cleaning. The pivotally mounted tray assemblies of the invention may either manually be moved between the foregoing positions as desired or, alternatively, fitted with cooperating power means and/or resilient means to aid in manipulation of the tray assemblies.
As is well known, beer is an alcoholic drink made from malt, hops, and other ingredients. Malt is derived from the conversion of barley in a long known process. First, the barley is placed on a germination floor and is subjected to a temperature of 68.degree. F. at 100% humidity for three days in a malt plant. While undergoing the germination process, the grain is periodically agitated by turning machines in a well-known technique. After germination, the malt is then moved to a kiln and is dried for approximately two days. After undergoing drying, the malt is held in storage for up to several months for shipment to the brewery.
After each batch of malt is processed on the germination floor, it is necessary to wash down the trays of the floor from the top, and then underneath the system to remove accumulated off-fall material and prevent the formation of slime and other unsanitary contamination conditions. In known constructions, the traditionally used germiantion floor includes a pair of permanent trays on each side of the compartment and extends approximately 60-160 feet, depending on the size of the compartment. Either two or three rows of removable trays are located down the center of the compartment, and are laid on a multitude of supporting columns which, in most cases, are permanent.
For years, the cleaning process has required that the two or three rows of trays in the center be physically lifted up, propped against some object, such as the wall, and the area beneath the floor be manually cleaned with a strong chemical wash as required. The procedure is a slow, unskilled and physically demanding task subject to labor exhaustion and injury. In addition, the permanent trays along the side walls of the germination compartment are particularly difficult and inaccessible to clean on the underside of the floor, even with the center panels removed. Because of inaccessibility, it is a common practice that the work crew does not clean beneath the permanent trays so that handfuls of contaminated slime can accrue. This incomplete cleaning of trays has long been a contention and concern of the malt users, such as the beer brewers.